


A Little Bit Of Madness.

by Zee_Seal



Category: Fantroll Fandom, Fantrolls - Fandom, Homestuck, Homestuck Fantrolls - Fandom, Original Troll Character (Homestuck)
Genre: F/M, I don't even know where to begin with them, This is a really fucked up pale relationship, fluffangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_Seal/pseuds/Zee_Seal
Summary: A little bit of madness goes a long way, and fucks up people along with it.





	A Little Bit Of Madness.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little blurb for one of my many ships involving a way too forgiving and kind limeblood named Pyulla "Lulu" Vector.

"She tried to drown me, yanno."

He said it so casually, while taking a slow drag from the cigarette Pyulla had offered. 

They were curled up together, limbs tangled on a pile of pillows and blankets on top of her bed. It was one of those nights that they both had needed each other. Talking about their childhoods, growing up under the care of crazy clown ladies. A night where the scars of the past, and the voices within, just were to loud to ignore any more. It had started out as a simple cuddle session, but the topic had changed quite quickly from their idle chatter.

She had vaguely talked about her mentor, but she wasn't ready to talk about that pain just yet, so she had quietly urged him to talk of his own childhood. It worked, and he begrudgingly spoke of what he endured as a child. She felt sympathy for him, having gone through quite a similar experience.

However, as he says that, Lulu can't help but grip him tightly. Those jaded words stung even her, and his anger was so thick in each syllable she could feel it. Shifting, she curls up closer to him, his arm wrapping around her waist as she lays her head on his shoulder.

As he reaches over and butts the cancer stick, he sighs, turning his head to bury his face in her hair, taking in her calming scent of earth and limes. Sometimes he wondered how even her presence alone could make his anger melt away.

"Yeah. The bitch fuckin'...raised me to be a lamb lead to the slaughter house." 

He continues on, his fingers digging into Pyulla's skin slightly, as he thinks about that day. 

"Ugh, I fuckin' trusted her, you know? She snatched me up and raised me just to use me as some kinda fucking- sacrifice...Messiahs how was I such a stupid kid..." 

His voice hitches slightly, cracking slightly, as he thinks more about his life with her. The betrayal of the woman he had nearly considered a Mother, it stung, and those pains ran deep. She knew that ache, personally, but in that moment, she forgot of her own wounds. Instead, she felt the anger bubble up inside of her.

Shifting, she pulls Diomed down into a tight hug, his head cradled against her shoulder, just as the first tears seemingly escape, flowing down his cheeks as he hides his face against her. He was a quiet crier, some one who held the tears in as long as possible, but when he finally did cry, he was silent, his body shaking with each silent heaved, and unheard sob.

Slowly, she runs her fingers through his unstyled Mohawk, her other hand resting on the small of his back, a soft hum in her throat as she goes through the gentle motions of comforting him. He was hurting, even after all of these sweeps, he still carried that pain close to his heart. How deep those scars went where nigh unfathomable to most. But she knew. She knew all to well.

Yet, he couldn't see it, or sense it even, but her anger had hit a new peak. She was quietly seething, her eyes locked onto the wall behind him. If looks could kill, or if looks could combust some one, she'd seek that bitch out right then and there, and put an end to her miserable existence, but Dio needed her. Vengeance, and justice, for him, could wait. For now she'd bide her time, and care for the broken troll who was clinging to her for dear life.

If she ever met this bitch, Pyulla would make the bitch choke and drown on her own blood. 

She swore by it.


End file.
